gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Leaf Galaxy
The Gold Leaf Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. This galaxy is fall-like and it also features Cataquacks. This galaxy is the opposite of the Honeyhive Galaxy. Missions Star Bunnies on the Hunt When Mario or Luigi land on the Gold Leaf Galaxy, there are greeted by star bunnies, who are looking for star chips. Mario must find all the star chips. Then, a launched star appears, and you go to a wooden galaxy, where you must catch the bunny. Cataquack to the Skies Mario should let the Cataquack throw him to the air to reach the next planet. When it Rains, it Pours Cosmic Mario Forest Race (Cosmic Comet in Orbit) This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Cosmic Comet is in orbit. Purple Coins in the Woods (Purple Comet in Orbit) This is a Purple Coin mission. It is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Purple Comet is in orbit. The Bell on the Big Tree In the third star, a bubble-maker machine can be found. The player has then to enter that bubble, then knock a bell available higher with the Wii Remote, and not with the bubble. Then music notes appear, and they have to be collected to show a Power Star further. Trivia *The Square Planet in this galaxy closely resembles the Puzzle Cube from the Gusty Garden Galaxy. *In Mario Kart Wii, there is a course called Maple Treeway in the Star Cup that closely resembles the Gold Leaf Galaxy. *There is a group of Star Bits to the immediate left of the starting area that form a large letter "L", most likely referring to Luigi. They are in the same position (mirror-wise) as the group of Star Bits to the right of the starting area in the Honeyhive Galaxy, which form a large letter "M", most likely referring to Mario. *On the top of the Starting Planet (where a warp pipe and waterfall starts), if one goes into first person view on the left, a 1-Up Mushroom is on top of a tree. It is believed by some to be impossible to retrieve without hacking. However, there are actually two ways of getting it. The first is to fly to the very top of the level, stand on the wall surrounding the lake, and carefully fly over to the nearest branch of the tree holding the 1-Up Mushroom. From there, the player should fly to the next branch up, and finally to the top of the tree. The second method is to fly to the top of the tree next to the little fountain, just off to the side of the top of the level, and carefully fly to the nearest branch of the 1-Up's tree from there. This second method seems deliberate, as the tree next to the fountain can be safely walked on, but its equivalent in the Honeyhive Galaxy cannot - Mario or Luigi will just slip off. *The star bunny planet is very similar to the Holey Planet in the Cosmic Cove Galaxy's hidden star in Super Mario Galaxy 2. As they have the same sort of structure, are both used for catching a Star Bunny and both have a switch Mario can press to make it easier to catch the bunny. de:Herbstwald-Galaxie es:Galaxia Bosque Otoñal it:Galassia Bosco Autunnale Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Galaxies Category:Locations Category:Levels